A New Beginning
by blackbutterfly2
Summary: No one ever noticed Brooke, until now. Will she be happy with her change she made? Does Dom really love her, for her?
1. Introduction

Alright, so I should say the Disclaimer thing right? Well. All right then  
Disclaimer: I do not, or did I ever own, the orginal characters from The Fast And The Furious, however other characters in the story are mine (so no one is allowed to steal them! But its not like you want them i guess).  
  
Ok, well, just to get things straight. I can't remember if Race Wars was really the place where Dom had won the race in the movie, or when Jesse had chickened out. So please let me know, or then the story might sound a bit confusing.   
And by the way, all of the words that are italic's are Brookes thoughts.  
  
Introduction  
  
I wasn't noticed in Race Wars, I never was, well not until after a few years, just after The Toretto Team had returned after the hijack. Oh. And my name's Brooke by the way, Brooke Dalton.   
Well, I was just one of the rejects that would go to the races just because my brother was one of the competitors. Our father had forced me to go, even when my brother, Mike, had complained to him non-stop.   
Mike didn't like me that much. It was obvious. Well, he did, but not while he was around his friends. While he would talk and joke with his friends, I would sit on the car before the race and just watch everyone from afar. No one dared to talk to me, they wouldn't even tease me with my brown frizzy hair, glasses, braces and small chest, not to mention my 80's second hand clothes. I think they were too sorry for me to actually do it. Except Mia, she was really a nice girl. She was the only one I guess that would pay attention to me, I think she was even my friend for that time of period. But she hadn't been home for a month, and I had been really lonely.  
But that was when I got sick of it, sick of it all. I knew it was time for a change. 


	2. Chapter 1: Ready To Start

In this chapter I had taken some ideas from stories just so I could make a car for Brooke.  
  
Chapter 1: Ready To Start  
  
I was finally living in my own apartment. Imagine that, MY own apartment. I like the sound of that.  
Well anyway, that was when I had decided to change my way of living, my life.   
I hadn't spoken to my Dad or Mike for ages, not for 6 months. They had called once and a while and they had said I had changed some how, even sounded happier. (Don't get me wrong, I know that everyone should love themselves for the way they are, but I just couldn't handle it).   
So now that I had made my transformation, I had heard the Toretto's were back and would be at Race Wars tonight, so I had decided to go there and meet Mia, see if she could tell it was really me or not.  
So before I had gotten my keys, I had got dressed in some sexy outfit and had headed down to me car.  
Oh! I didn't get the chance to talk about my new car. Well, just incase you wanted to know, 2 years ago, when I had still been the loser I was, I had planned to save up my money for a race car, Dad had chipped in a bit, but I had paid most of it from my savings. I had bought a Black Honda S2002, which had red and yellow flames going up along the sides. It probably wasn't that spectacular at the moment, but I had planned on making some changes on it later. 


	3. Chapter 2: Who The Hell Are You?

Chapter 2: Who The Hell Are You?  
  
Mike had promised to meet me at the race at 11:30 at night, just half an hour before the race would start.  
  
I pulled up in front of a silver Mazda in an alleyway, and stepped out of the car. I had thought he wouldn't have probably recognized at first when I had stopped next to him, but I just had to wait and see.  
  
I walked over to the driver's side of the car and Mike looked at me from his window, he suddenly had a sexy grin on his face as soon as he saw me. He got out of his car and looked me up and down,  
  
"What's a beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
At the thought of my brother hitting on me, I felt disturbed and scrunched my nose,  
  
"Sorry Mike, but I'm not into incest..." I teased  
  
He looked confused for a moment, but then his jaw dropped.  
  
"Brooke?" he asked  
  
I nodded and he continued speaking,  
  
"No way! You gotta be shittin me!" he paused, "Dang. I knew you looked a bit like my sister."  
  
He looked at me again and had noticed my 'little change' I had talked about. To him it had looked like a lot more of a change than a little one. I had lost a little bit more weight, like two sizes down, my hair was wavy and dyed blonde, I had a darker tan, pierced my earlobes and on the top of my ear, changed my clothes and had dressed up in a tight leather brown skirt and a white strap top that had hung tightly on my skin and showed a bit of cleavage, and that the bottom of the shirt had ended just above my belly button. And not to mention, I had spent a lot of money on breast implants, not a large size but just a little bit bigger than a normal size.  
  
"You paid for those?" he pointed to my chest  
  
I covered the are was he was pointing to and looked a bit uncomfortable, Mike laughed at my reaction.  
  
"Well. I sort of borrowed some money..."  
  
"Dad?" he guessed  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"He said you borrowed some money from him for a computer. And I knew something weird was going on, 'cause you've never used a computer in your life."  
  
"Oh." I smiled  
  
"Is that yours?"  
  
He pointed to my car and waited for my response,  
  
"No. I stole it from the circus." I said sarcastically  
  
"Cool."  
  
He walked over to the car and he hand slip over the side and the hood of the car,  
  
"You raced it yet?"  
  
"I haven't raced a car before..."  
  
"Oh right." he paused and his hand ran through his short spiked hair, "Well. You should race it sometime. See if you're good at it or not."  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't really care if I raced my car or not, but I thought I might as well give it a try.  
  
"We should get going..." he spoke  
  
"Ok."  
  
I walked back to my car and was about to get inside when Mike had stopped me,  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
I turned my head to him,  
  
"Do you have a jacket?"  
  
"Yeah. Why you ask?"  
  
"Put it on. I don't want any men staring at you."  
  
He sounded just like Dad, so overprotective. And I thought about how he used to pretend he didn't know me when he was around his friends... I wasn't going to let him take control of me.   
  
"Oh, so now you care." I said a bit angry  
  
"It's just that when you get there, I know your going to get more attention from the guys then the other women."  
  
I crossed my arms and stared at him intently,  
  
"And what's so bad about that?"  
  
"It's just that I don't want grown men groping at my little sister. I worry about you."  
  
My anger was beginning to slowly fade,  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
When he walked back to his care he had caught my attention back,  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry, for being such an asshole in the past. I didn't know what the hell I was doing."  
  
A smile grew across my face,  
  
"Apology accepted." 


	4. Chapter 3: A Man Magnet

Chapter 3: A Man Magnet  
  
When Mike and me pulled up to the crowd, we both stepped out and I could feel some stares on me. One particular black guy had caught my attention, he winked at me and licked his lips.  
  
"That's Edwin." Mike whispered to me, "That's guy is a real playa."  
  
I looked at Edwin and then back at my brother, we continued walking past a whole bunch of people, I could still remember the groups that clumped together, the Portuguese, the Blacks, the Japanese, a whole lot of groups, some that were even new to the Race Wars, but still I hadn't found the one I had been looking for.  
  
"I'm just going to look for Hector, I'll be right back ok?"  
  
I nodded and he walked away. When he was gone, I walked next to some of the cars until Edwin had stopped next to his and he had caught my attention,  
  
"This yours?" I asked  
  
"If you're impressed, then well yes."  
  
"Can I?" I pointed to the car  
  
"Go ahead." a smile crept from the corner of his mouth  
  
My fingers trailed across the waxed red paint and across the detailing, there were busty women on each sides of the car,  
  
"Impressive." I smiled  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I looked back at him and leaned my arm on the car,  
  
"You racing?"  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
I walked up to him and trailed the top of my shirt with my finger. He looked at my hand, and could see my fingertips trail above my chest where the lining of my shirt was. I bit my lip and looked at him seductively,  
  
"I hope so. I would really like to see you race."  
  
Before Edwin could respond, the loud roaring of five cars had caught everyone's attention. I had a slight idea who it was.  
  
  
Pretty obvious who it is, isn't it? Oh well. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Toretto's Entrance

Chapter 4: The Toretto's Entrance  
  
The first car that pulled up had caught the most attention. The car door opened and a big, muscled bald guy stepped up, of course I knew who it was, it was the 'one and only' Dominic Toretto. Women gathered around to get Dom's attention, while another person had gotten out of the car, it was Letty, his long-time girlfriend.  
  
Letty pushed her way out of the crowd to get to Dom. She saw two-bleached blonde bimbo's talking to him and she freaked immediately,  
  
"Don't you skank's have anything else better to do?" she snarled  
  
The ladies looked at her and had an immediate look of fear over their faces. The two women said sorry and left Dom and Letty,  
  
"Letty, we were just talking..."he explained  
  
"Whatever." she muttered  
  
  
I know! It's so short isn't it? 


	6. Chapter 5: Old Friends

Chapter 5: Old Friends  
  
I watched the couple from a few meters distance away and then back at Edwin,  
  
"That's Toretto's crew..." Edwin spoke, "That's Dom and Letty, looks like she's having another one of her jealous, bitchy fits again."  
  
I realized Edwin hadn't known she had been at the street races a couple of times. But that would make my identity even better.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that." I lied  
  
"So is this the first time you've been 'ere?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." I nodded  
  
I looked back at the Toretto's and had noticed Mia standing by her car with a tattooed guy. I smiled and knew I had to go over there immediately.  
  
"I'll be back in a second." I smiled at Edwin  
  
"A'ight, later."  
  
I walked over to the tall woman and man, and interrupted their conversation,  
  
"Excuse me." I spoke  
  
Mia looked at her and sighed,  
  
"No, I will not give you Dom's phone number."  
  
I laughed, Not exactly the response I was expecting  
  
"Ah no, I was wondering if I could just speak to you privately for a second."  
  
When I looked at Mia and could feel the guy looking at me, I could tell what he was thinking about, and I think I knew who he was too, I think his name was Vince or something like that.  
  
"Uh, all right."  
  
Mia looked at the man beside her and told him to wait. I walked a few meters away from the guy and Mia followed, then I stopped until no one could hear our conversation,  
  
"Have I met you before?" Mia asked  
  
I smiled at her,  
  
"It's me Mia."  
  
She looked a bit puzzled,  
  
"Brooke." I explained  
  
Mia didn't look very convinced until she had taken a good long, hard look at me,  
  
"It is you!" she shouted, "Wow! You have really changed!"  
  
She hugged me tightly and then let go,  
  
"I wondered what ever happened to Brooke Dalton. I really missed you girl."  
  
"Yeah. Well I missed you too."  
  
"But I still loved the old you better!" she smiled  
  
"I just needed a change Mia."  
  
"Well, I guess everyone needs a change once and a while." she sighed  
  
We looked at each other and then she spoke again,  
  
"You should meet the rest of the gang!"  
  
I remembered about what Edwin had thought before, that how I had been a new person to the whole race scene here and all.  
  
"Mia? Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, Brooke."  
  
I sighed,  
  
"Please don't tell anyone who I was before, like what I looked like. Please."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul." 


End file.
